Sands of Time
by Sheilove13
Summary: Apophis knows just how powerful Set can be. That's why the great snake is planning to make him his own personal body guard, or something of the sort. But when the red god refuses, Apophis manages to brainwash him. Because he not only knows his strengths... but also his weakness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a continuation of my other story, "Not without you". So, I suggest you guys read it and review. Also, leave a comment for this one. That'd make me really happy :D**

CHAPTER I  
Sadie's POV

I inched closer to Anubis and just closed my eyes, feeling warm and safe.  
For the past few days, he seemed distracted and uncomfortable around other gods. Like that time Bast suddenly came rushing in...never mind. My point is, something strange is going on. Something he hadn't told me.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.  
I could feel his body tense. But he said nothing, so I sat up and looked him straight in the eyes. Anubis looked away.

"well?"

"It's nothing." He said, still not looking at me.

Using my hand, I made him face me. "You aren't a good liar"

"Nothing you need to know"

"I want to" I said, insistently.

He sighed. "Guess I can't keep secrets from you."  
A small smile appeared on his glorious face, but his eyes kept those deep sadness I've known for quite a while now. "I feel like I should be in the underworld, helping Lord Osiris. But my mind and heart want different things. And I am confused. I also feel like the other gods think I should return to my duties"

I blushed, then shook my head. "We've established this already, haven't we? You're not a child anymore. You can do what you want."

Anubis looked away from me again. "There's another reason..."  
I waited for him to continue, although I am not known for being patient.  
"I-I want to see my mother"

That was completely unexpected.  
I mean, if he wanted to, he didn't need to ask for permission. I know how it feels to miss a parent. And since Anubis and I grew up without our moms, I'd be the last person to deny him of his wish. Seriously.  
"Why haven't you gone before?"

"I was afraid."

I raised an eyebrow. "Anubis, you're the god of death. What exactly are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid...that she'll turn me away like she did when I was a baby"

I know I haven't met the river goddess before but from what I've heard Carter say, I think Nephthys isn't like any other goddess I have come across. I'll bet she's nicer than Isis can ever be.

"She wouldn't do that Anubis. Not to you" I reassured him, patting his back as I did so.  
" But why do you suddenly want to see her?"

He looked dead serious. Haha! Get it? DEAD serious. Anyway...

"I just-"  
He was cut off because uncle Amos slammed the doors open, making me wince. He looked panicked.

"There's something wrong with Set"


	2. Unexpected turn of events

**CHAPTER II**

_"...she was too embarrassed to even look lord Ra in the eyes!"_  
_Set burst out laughing, without a care in the world. It was the kind of sound that would always make Nephthys feel at peace. She smiled warmly at him._  
_"You have a good laugh, Set"_

_The god was momentarily dumbfounded. No one said that to him before. _  
_They were only children, but since then, Set laughed a lot around other people._

**...**

_It came time when Nephthys was finally a young adult, as was Set._  
_They were sitting on the ground, not talking. She couldn't take it any longer. _  
_Suddenly,_

_"Set, I want you to know that I..."_

_She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed._  
_"I love you"_

_There. The truth came out of her soft lips, while her eyes stared at him, waiting for his reaction._  
_Set stood up and didn't even look at her. The goddess started to feel hurt and rejected._  
_He stopped, then turned to her, smiling._  
_She was hoping he'd say the three words...but it was only two:_

_"Evil day"_

**...**

_"Foolish wife! Whose side are you on?!"_

The river goddess awoke with a start, panting. It was clear that those dreams no, memories, meant something; but she wasn't entirely sure, what. Her hand touched the other side of their bed, and a gasp came out of her mouth at the realization that her husband was not there.

Sadie's POV

I instinctively looked towards Anubis. We are talking about his dad, after all. Could he have known that this was coming? Was that why he wanted to go back? I'll find out soon enough.  
Uncle Amos seemed genuinely worried about the god of evil. I suppose they've grown closer to each other in the past ten months. It's unbelievable, really.

"I can feel chaos growing slowly" Uncle said.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Set was using chaos..."

"No. He doesn't respond anymore. And I know something's wrong with him. I can sense it"

"I do too" I was surprised to hear Anubis say that. They do have a connection. A sort of father-son thing going on.

"I think he's powerful enough to handle himself" I said.  
They were silent. "Right?"

The floor shook, hard. I didn't expect an earthquake! It was something else.  
I shivered at the sound of a hissing snake. Apophis.  
Ridiculous! We'd managed to destroy him...or push it deeper into the Duat.  
But how come he's here?

All around us, the magicians who came rushing in prepared for battle.  
Smoke filled the room, then it slowly faded, revealing a man with red skin.

Things just got weirder and weirder.

**A/N: Please tell me in a review if there's something you don't understand about this chapter/ story. I'd answer :)**  
**Also, tell me what you think of this story so far...through a review! Yay, I want your review.**  
**Thanks to all those who already did. LOVE MY READERS**


	3. maze of confusion

**Chapter 3  
_Sadie's POV_**

The red god stood infront of us, completely emotion-less.  
He started walking toward us slowly, nobody stopped him. Set opened his mouth to speak but when he did, it was different from his voice. None of us understood what he said. It wasn't him. The god of evil was being possessed. The dangerous glint in his eyes and the sound of his voice that sent shivers down my spine made it clear that Apophis did this to him.

We were all just standing there, unsure of what to do. Uncle Amos spoke first.  
"Set, why have you come here?" He was trying so hard not to sound confused.

Set didn't answer. Instead, somewhere behind us, a statue exploded. That woke the dumbfounded magicians up.  
My uncle took his wand and pointed it at Set, though it didn't seem like he wanted to hurt the god. The others copied his action. I still couldn't move. My eyes turned to Anubis but he was looking away, then at uncle Amos. Didn't they realize that the snake was somehow in control of Set? I felt firm hands on my arm and I was being pulled out of the room. Away from the confusion. Away from the feel of chaos.

"Anubis, what are you doing?" I ask him.

He shook his head. "It isn't safe there."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "You don't say" I said sarcastically. "We need to help them."

He stopped abruptly. "There's nothing we can do. Not now."

I was about to argue some more but a black cloud began forming around us. Slowly, we were being pulled into a different place.  
We were gone.

**Carter's POV**

"It isn't over"  
Those three words were the only thing that came out of his mouth the whole time. He left then.  
The entire room was messed up. A lot of people were hurt. Set didn't even have to raise so much as a finger, still he brought chaos. Just by being there. This wasn't going to be good for us all. I just know it.

"How did a god get in here?" Asked someone I didn't recognize.

Amos put his face in his hands. I look around the room. During the chaos, I didn't see Sadie. A sick feeling crawled its way into my stomach. She couldn't have been abducted, right?

People were hurriedly talking about what just happened.  
"Wasn't that the god our Chief Lector is following?" Oh no. I knew this would happen.  
Zia came to me, a deep frown on her face.  
"Carter, we need to talk"

**Sadie's POV**

"What's going on?"

He forced a smile. "I'm sure that's what everyone is thinking."

I waited for him to explain. He sighed. Behind him was a ton of books on shelves. I could hear distinct growls from outside the room we were in. I looked further around and realized where we were. Outside a big window, it was dark, the moon shown brightly. My ears suddenly pick up the sound of a guitar...I couldn't help groaning.

"Hello young ones!" Thoth acted as if he was genuinely pleased to see both Anubis and I. That makes one of us.

I turned to Anubis. "What are we doing here?"

He leaned in, ignoring my sharp intake of breath, and whispered.  
"We're here to get some answers from the god of knowledge."

**Carter's POV**

It seemed like a long time before we finally stopped at the end of a deserted hallway.  
Zia hadn't said a word yet so I gathered enough courage to ask.  
"What's this about?"

She stared right into my eyes, as if debating on whether I should be trusted or not. I gulped.  
"Something went wrong."

No kidding. We were visited by the god of evil, leaving dozens of young magicians injured and a room destroyed. Thanks for pointing that out, Zia.  
"I see that." She looked nervous. "What? You know something?"

She pursed her lips.  
"We have to go into the Duat."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk to Nephthys."

**A/N: I didn't plan on making this chapter today. I guess I was inspired to continue because of leader-of-the-rebellion. Anyway, it was practically rushed so please pardon any mistakes. Tell me what you think about this chapter/story through a review. I'll answer any question. :D**


End file.
